yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Invoked Caliga
カリギュラ | romaji_name = Shōkanjū Karigyura | trans_name = Invoked Beast Caligula | image = InvokedCaliga-FUEN-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = DARK | type = Beast | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 4 | atk = 1000 | def = 1800 | passcode = 13529466 | fm = Aleister the Invoker | materials = "Aleister the Invoker" + 1 DARK monster | effect_types = Continuous, Continuous | vilore = "Aleister the Invoker" + 1 quái thú ÁM Nếu hiệu ứng quái thú của một người chơi cố gắng để kích hoạt, không có quái thú nào của người chơi đó có thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng của chúng trong phần còn lại của lượt này trong khi lá này ngửa mặt trên sân. Mỗi người chơi có thể tấn công với chỉ 1 quái thú trong mỗi Giai đoạn Chiến đấu. | lore = "Aleister the Invoker" + 1 DARK monster If a player's monster effect attempts to activate, none of that player's monsters can activate their effects for the rest of this turn while this card is face-up on the field. Each player can attack with only 1 monster during each Battle Phase. | fr_lore = "Aleister l'Invokhateur" + 1 monstre TÉNÈBRES Si l'effet de monstre d'un joueur tente de s'activer, aucun des monstres de ce joueur ne peut activer ses effets le reste de ce tour tant que cette carte est face recto sur le Terrain. Chaque joueur ne peut attaquer qu'avec 1 monstre durant chaque Battle Phase. | de_lore = „Aleister der Beschwörer“ + 1 FINSTERNIS Monster Falls ein Monstereffekt eines Spielers versucht, aktiviert zu werden, kann keins der Monster des Spielers für den Rest dieses Spielzugs seine Effekte aktivieren, solange diese Karte offen auf dem Spielfeld liegt. Jeder Spieler kann während jeder Battle Phase nur mit 1 Monster angreifen. | it_lore = "Aleister l'Invocatore" + 1 mostro OSCURITÀ Se l'effetto di un mostro di un giocatore prova ad attivarsi, nessuno dei mostri di quel giocatore può attivare i suoi effetti per il resto di questo turno mentre questa carta è scoperta sul Terreno. Ogni giocatore può attaccare solo con 1 mostro durante ogni Battle Phase. | pt_lore = | es_lore = "Aleister, el que Invoka" + 1 monstruo de OSCURIDAD Si un efecto de monstruo de un jugador intenta activarse, ninguno de los monstruos de ese jugador pueden activar sus efectos por el resto de este turno mientras esta carta esté boca arriba en el Campo. Cada jugador puede atacar con sólo 1 monstruo durante cada Battle Phase. | ja_lore = 「召喚師アレイスター」＋闇属性モンスター ①：このカードがモンスターゾーンに存在する限り、その間はお互いに、それぞれ１ターンに１度しかモンスターの効果を発動できず、それぞれバトルフェイズにモンスター１体でしか攻撃できない。 | ko_lore = | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | supports = DARK | archseries = Invoked | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires specific monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires Attribute specific Fusion Materials | m/s/t = Prevents activation of Effect Monsters | attack = Prevents attacks | database_id = 12844 }}